dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Darth Maul vs Count Dooku
Darth Maul vs Count Dooku '''is an upcoming DBX by PillsburyZomboi. It pits both Darth Maul and Count Dooku from Star Wars. The two never got to face one another. Description ''Star Wars vs Star Wars! Which apprentice to Darth Sidious will come out on top? '' Interlude '''NO RULES! JUST BLOODSHED! DBX! Pre Fight Palpatine: I want you to take full control of the facility. Show no mercy! Dooku kneels down to the ground and bows. Dooku: As you wish, my master. The transmission fades away, and Dooku rises from the ground. Darth Tyranus walks over to the window and stares outside. ???: *chuckles* You are older than I expected. Dooku forces his lightsaber into his hand, ignites it, and quickly turns around. Darth Maul is glaring at Sidious' new apprentice. Dooku: Darth Maul. Sidious has told me of your failure on Naboo. You are a disappointment to the Dark Side. Maul: It's too bad that I refuse to join the Dark Side any longer, then. I am no longer Darth Maul... Maul ignites his lightsaber and points it at Dooku. Maul: Just Maul. HERE WE GO! HERE WE GO! Maul quickly lunged at Dooku, his blade risen. Dooku landed a successful lightning blast into Maul's gut, launching Sidious' old apprentice into a wall. Tyranus took this as his chance and darted his blade at Maul. Maul cleanly evaded the attack and kicked Dooku in the chest, temporarily knocking him backwards. Maul seized his chance and force choked Dooku in the air, before sending him bashing into the wall, then sending him into the air again and back into the ground. The Dathomirian lunged into the air and swung his lightsaber at Dooku. Tyranus force-pushed the lightsaber past his head and into the ground, giving Dooku the chance to tap Maul's stomach and send another lightning blast hurling into his system. Maul was catapulted into the wall once more, but this time he broke through it and was launched out of Dooku's window. Deciding to take Tyranus with him, Maul force pushed Dooku out the window with him. The two sith lords landed on the ground, lightsabers ignited and rage built. Maul and Dooku quickly clashed blades, hoping to get the upper hand. Dooku: You are no match for me! Your apprentice was foolish and easy to eliminate, as will you in my hands! Maul grinned, released his lightsaber with his left hand and whipped out the darksaber. Dooku's eyes widened and as Maul pushed the darksaber in Dooku's direction, the old man forced the darksaber into the ground, pushing with all of his strength and outmatching Maul's blade, pushing his entire body backwards. Dooku launched another lightning strike at Maul. The blast was deflected off of Maul's lightsaber and sent hurling back at Dooku, which ended up shocking Sidious' apprentice so badly, he was knocked into the ground. Maul: Your powers have dropped incredibly with your age, old man. I sense your fear. Dooku frowned and quickly got off of his feet, choking Maul with the force and bringing him into the air. Maul reached for his throat, attempting to somehow stop Dooku's choke. But Maul had no way of stopping the attack. The Dathomirian thought quickly and force choked Dooku as well. Both the sith lords were choking one another, and it was only a game of who would let go first. In a matter of seconds, both sith dropped to the ground, nearly out of strength. But Dooku was the first to attack and sent another lightning blast at his enemy, knocking Maul into a rock. Darth Maul shook his head and yelled in rage, rising to his feet and choking Dooku into the air, grabbing the darksaber and hurling it at the old sith. Dooku stopped the attack with his own lightsaber, managing to block the attack and send the lightsaber into the ground. Maul loosened his grip on Dooku and the two ignited their last lightsaber. Maul: Prove your power. No more lightning, no more of the force. Just a lightsaber duel where I will rip you to shreds! Dooku silently smirked. The two rushed at one another and exchanged blows, kicking each other in the knee. Maul leaped into the air and backhanded Dooku, before jumping into the air again and crushing Dooku's head with his metal foot. Dooku was instantly sent crashing into the ground, with Maul pushing as hard as he could against Tyranus' skull. Dooku suddenly forced his lightsaber back into his hand and swung a strike at Maul's foot, but the sith jumped out of the way. Dooku got back on his feet, bruised and his vision blurry. But he knew that this last duel would be the last. This next duel was the most intense and violent yet. Maul and Dooku continued to clash blades, each striking and defending, never managing to strike flesh, until Maul made an attack for the knee. Dooku evaded the attack and swung his lightsaber backwards, cutting against Darth Maul's knee. Maul almost dropped his lightsaber from the attack, but this made him only more angry. Dooku made another strike for Maul's arm, nearly slicing his lightsaber in half. Maul abruptly launched his first into Dooku's elbow, bending it in an unnatural position. Tyranus yelled in pain before Maul swung his blade straight through Dooku's left arm, surrounding him in a pool of blood. Count Dooku quickly shot a lightning blast into Maul's head, damaging him so greatly it forced him to drop on his knees. Dooku then swung his blade straight through Darth Maul's chest, landing a fatal blow. Count Dooku: You are a disappointment. '' Maul refused to go out like this. The Dathomirian chuckled before forcing the darksaber from behind Dooku, ignited it and pushed the darksaber through Dooku's neck. Sidious' apprentice instantly suffered from the attack, and his corpse dropped to the ground. Maul took one last breath as well and fell alongside of Dooku. Sidious' apprentices were no more. Conclusion 'Ladies and Gentlemen...' '''We have a tie!'Category:PillsburyZomboi Category:What-If? Themed DBX Fights Category:Male Vs Male Category:Boys Only Themed DBX Fights Category:Star Wars vs Star Wars themed DBXs Category:Villains only themed DBX fights Category:DBXs by the Same Company Category:ZombieSlayer23 Category:Completed What-If DBX Fights Category:Completed DBX Fights